


You're It For Me

by MarleneDFan1901



Category: Mary Tyler Moore Show
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleneDFan1901/pseuds/MarleneDFan1901
Summary: I hope y'all enjoy!
Relationships: Rhoda Morgenstern/Mary Richards
Kudos: 3





	You're It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy!

**Fall 1977**

It’s taken me three years to even say this in my own head, but I’m in  _ love _ with Mary Richards. I love Mary. I realized I felt this way at the airport as I went to Paris. I felt something was missing in my life, but I didn’t know what it was until I got there and saw these two women holding hands in the street. I went up and asked them if they were in a relationship or if the French were always that friendly and they said they were in a relationship. They answered all of my questions and I told them about Mary and how much I missed her. 

“The way you talk about this Mary makes it seem like you’re in love with her.” A beautiful blonde said. 

“You think so?” 

“Sure.”

“How can you tell?”

“Your voice gets lighter when you talk about her. When you mention your ex husband, you don’t get sad, but your voice doesn’t have that same lightness to it. You talk of him more as a friend.” 

I smiled as she mentioned Mary. Until it hit me. She was right. Everytime I talk about Mary, I could hear the lilt in my voice. When I would go to Marys apartment in Minneapolis, I felt comfortable and I felt at home. The only time I ever felt so at home was when I lived in the Bronx with my mother. 

But I couldn’t go back there. Not now. Even for vacation. I have a life in New York, a wonderful boyfriend, I can’t just run back to Minnesota and give up what I have. I don’t think I can. I want to, but it’s 1976, it’s illegal for me and Mary to be together. I could lose my job, my friends, my parents, my sister. Mary could lose her job. When the conversation would come up, my sister’s said that she would still see me as her sister, but that could change the moment I told her about Mary. 

As I opened the door to my darkened apartment, I sighed. How nice would it be to be here with Mary, lying in bed with her? We don’t even have to say anything, as long as I’m with her, close to her, wrapped in her arms. 

Which is exactly why I knew I needed to find Mary.

She needs to know how I feel about her, how I  _ really _ feel. 

How do I tell her? In a letter? Over the phone? Do I tell Brenda to tell her?  **_No. Not a chance._ ** I don’t want to think about this right now, I just want to sleep. That flight from Paris felt like the longest flight I’ve ever taken. I’d wanted to write Mary a letter for months anyway. Maybe when I’m not so tired, I can get started on it. 

**9:30AM**

_ Dear Mare, _

**_W_ ** _ here do I even begin with this letter? I miss you so much. I miss Minneapolis. Yes, me! I, Rhoda Morgenstern, miss freezing cold Minneapolis. Not that I hate Manhattan, I love it. Parts of it. I even love getting to see my mother. I know, I know. You don’t need to tell me.  _

_ You know I went to Paris for a week? Met a guy named Jean-Pierre Rousseau and we’ve fallen in love. He’s coming to New York in a week to visit and see my apartment. After Joe and I divorced, I felt I needed to do something exciting in my life and you know me, I love to fly off to random places spur of the moment. I’m thinking of coming to Minneapolis so you can meet him. I want you to love him as much as I do, Mary. Yours is the only opinion that means more to me than anything else in the world.  _

_ Also, there’s something I have to tell you, but I have to tell you in person. It feels cold and wrong to tell you in a letter or over the phone.  _

_ Brenda’s wondering how you’re doing. So is my mother. Well, she’s wondering if you’re married yet. “You’re not getting any younger!” She says. She loves to say that to me too. More now since Joe and I divorced. Oh my god, she won’t stop. Every time she comes to my apartment, it’s “Rhoda, you’re not getting any younger.” Then she tells me all about some jerk I went to high school with that I don’t even remember. Or I already dated him and it’s so awkward. Oh, Mare, my mother is a nightmare. Now I remember why I went to Minneapolis in the first place. To get away from her.  _

_ I gotta go, I’m writing too much and I don’t want to hold you up. You’re probably busy being Mary Richards, perfect little news producer. I love you, kid. I’ll see you soon. _

**Rhoda**

That may be the worst letter I’ve ever written, but will you believe that I sent it to her that very afternoon? It seems crazy that I want to confess my feelings to the woman of my dreams while I’m in Minneapolis with the man that I love. 

  
  


**One Week Later**

“Rhoda! It’s me!” Brenda called. 

“Come on in, Bren!” 

“What’d you want to tell me?” 

“You may want to sit down for this.” My voice trembled. Today was the day I’d decided to tell Brenda about my feelings for Mary. 

“Rhoda, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.” 

“There’s no need to be scared. I also don’t think you’re as scared as I am right now.”

“Oh. Well, tell me what’s going on.”

I sighed. “You remember my friend Mary, right? The tall, gorgeous woman from Minneapolis?” 

“No.” 

“The perfectly beautiful news producer that can never gain weight by looking at a Sara Lee box.” 

“Oh yeah. What about her?” 

“I love her, Bren.” 

“I know, so do I.” 

I chuckled as I put my hand on my sisters shoulder. “No, no. Bren, I don’t think you understand. I love Mary like I’m supposed to love Jean-Pierre.” I watched my sister put the pieces together. And when she did, she stood up quickly. 

“Rhoda, come here.” 

“Why?” 

“Come here, will ya? Give me a hug!” Brenda smiled proudly as she stretched her arms out. I stood up in front of her with tears in my eyes. 

“I love you, Rhoda. You know that. You know Ma’s going to be the problem, don’t you?” 

I wiped my tears as I stood back from Brenda. “Will she? She loves Mary as much as she loves us.” 

“No she doesn’t. She loves Mary a lot more than she loves us.” Brenda and I both laughed as we agreed about our mother. 

“Please don’t tell Ma yet. I want her to find out from me.” I looked at my sister.

“Of course, Rhoda.” 

“Thanks, sweetie.”

“Hey, you know I’d love to stay and talk about this more, but I have a date with Gary tonight. I said I’d meet him at the bowling alley in about….45 minutes. Bye, Rho.” 

“Have fun, Bren!” I wiped my tears as I checked my makeup in the mirror. Ugh, I just wanted to see Jean-Pierre. Give it one more try to see if I really love him. I know, I just basically told Brenda that I don’t, but I’m honestly not sure if I do or not. 

I changed my outfit to something I would’ve worn around Mary. Ugh, I looked horrible, maybe that’d turn him off. I don’t know. I mean, he’s seen me naked and if that doesn’t make him run away screaming in horror then I don’t think anything will at this point. I sighed as I put the scarf on my head. I look like 1972 threw up on me. I forgot how much I loved this outfit. 

“Rhoda,” Jean-Pierre called as he knocked on the door. “It’s me!” 

“Come on in, Jean-Pierre!” I ran to the door, wanting to hug him as soon as he opened the door. 

“Hello, my beautiful little bird.”

I wanted to throw up, but I went along with it so he wouldn’t suspect anything. I wrapped my arms around his thin little neck and kissed his lips. I felt nothing as I kissed him. Absolutely no spark. 

“Hey, I wrote my friend Mary, the one from Minneapolis. I told her maybe we’ll go up there so you two can meet.” 

“I don’t know, Rhoda. Can we just be together right now? Where’s the bedroom?” 

“Back there through the beads.” I pointed toward my room. 

“Come with me, I want to show you how much I’ve missed you.” He smiled seductively.

“Ooo, ok.” I smiled back at him as we went back to my room. The poor soul thought we made love when I just went through the motions to satisfy him. Jean-Pierre is a very easily satisfied man. 

“How long are you in the states for?” 

“A week, but if you want to go see this Mary woman you talk so much about, I can work some things out and we can go see her. With how highly you speak of her, she seems wonderful.” 

“Perfect. Maybe we can go on Friday morning. I’ll book our flight.” I ran out of bed, to the phone and booked the flight. I genuinely couldn’t wait to see her, but it very quickly hit me. I’m going to have to tell her how I feel and I don’t know if I was ready for that yet. I know I wrote in the letter that I had something to tell her, but I was hoping it wouldn’t actually happen. Oh my god. What am I going to do?  **_Breathe, Rhoda Faye. Breathe. You haven’t even gotten dressed for the day yet, don’t worry about Minnesota today._ **

“Rhoda? Did you book the flight?” Jean-Pierre called from the bedroom.

“Yes, Jean-Pierre, I did. We have to be at the airport on Saturday at 10AM.” 

“Perfect. How long of a flight is it?” 

“An hour. We should be there at 11 and at Marys apartment at 11:30. 11:45 at the very latest. You’re going to love her, Jean-Pierre. She’s wonderful, she’s beautiful and she’s tall. She’s perfect.” 

“Is she seeing anyone?” 

“I don’t know. It’s been a little while since we last talked, but I’ll ask when we get there. Why don’t I show you around Manhattan?” 

**Saturday**

**11:30AM**

**Marys apartment**

I haven’t seen Mary since after Joe and I got married. What if she asks why? I don’t even know why we really got divorced, but I’m not mad about it. He, without realizing, helped me realize my feelings for Mary.  **_Why are you with Jean-Pierre if you realized your feelings after your divorce?_ ** I looked at the man sitting next to me and I knew damn well he wasn’t it for me, but I can’t break his heart. I have to keep up the act until we get back to Manhattan. Once we get back to Manhattan, I’ll break it off. 

“Rhoda, are you alright? You’re shaking.”

“Yeah, just nerves. I haven’t seen Mary in three years and I’m nervous about you and her meeting. What if she doesn’t like you?” 

“I bet she will. I promise.” 

**_Breathe, Rhoda. Breathe. Everything’s going to be ok._ ** As we walked up the stairs, I felt my heart pounding out of my chest. I stood next to Jean-Pierre as I knocked on the door.

“Mare! It’s Rhoda!” 

“Hey!!” I could hear Mary running to the door. She opened it with a huge smile on her face. That’s the smile I fell in love with. She wrapped her arms around me before I could introduce Jean-Pierre. Or before I could breathe. 

“Mary Richards, this is Jean-Pierre. Love of my life, man of my dreams. Jean-Pierre, this is my best friend, Mary Richards.” I looked at her. She always looked so perfect. Her white pants and pink turtleneck complimented her figure in a way that I liked. 

“Mare, how do you do it? You still look as fantastic as the last time I saw you. Did you lose weight?” 

“No, I gained 5 pounds actually.”

“Once again, you gained it in all the erogenous zones. How, Mary, how?” 

Mary shrugged as she smiled and went to her kitchen. 

“Coffee?” 

“Sure. Jean-Pierre, you want coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

“How do you take it?”

“Black is fine.”

“Hey, kid. Jean-Pierre wants to know if you’re single?”

“...Yes. Well, there was a guy I was seeing for a little bit, but it didn’t work out. He turned out to be a real creep.” 

“Yeah? What happened?”

“I caught him cheating on me. With Sue Ann Nivens. You remember the Happy Homemaker?”

“Oh yeah. What a jerk.” 

“Rhoda, what was that thing you wanted to talk about?” 

“Maybe later. What time are Lou and Murray coming over?” 

“They should be here any second, why?”

“Do you think they’ll want to take Jean-Pierre out so we can have that talk I mentioned in my letter?” 

“I don’t see why not. Is it that important?”

“Not really, it’s a conversation I can’t have with him here. It’s about him.” 

“Oh, I see. Are you pregnant?” 

“No. It’s nothing like that, I promise. I don’t think I am anyway.” 

I watched relief come across Marys face. I was hoping Murray and Lou wouldn’t rush so I could hold off a bit longer on telling Mary. I stood there watching her make the coffee. I watched her hands as they took each spoonful of coffee and put it into the cups. I jumped a little when the bell rang. 

“I’ll get Mare.” I walked over and answered the door. 

“Hey, Rhoda!” Murray came in and hugged me. “When did you get in?”

“About 20 minutes ago. Hey Lou. How are ya?”

“Hey, Rhoda. Who are you?”

“Jean-Pierre Rousseau.” 

“Oh yeah. Lou Grant, Murray Slaughter, this is Jean-Pierre Rousseau.” I smiled. 

“Thanks, Rhoda. It’s not like he told us his name already.” 

“Mr. Grant!” Mary called.

“I’m sorry, Rhoda. I’ve just had the crummiest day.”

“It’s alright, Lou.”

“Hey, can I ask you two a favor?”

“Sure, anything.” Murray replied.

“Would you two mind taking Jean-Pierre out for a few drinks? I want to talk to Mary alone for a little while.”

“Yeah, sure. Jean-Pierre, want to go to a bar?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Let’s go.” 

“Thank you guys so much.”

“It’s no problem.”

I walked to Marys couch and sighed as I sat down.

“Ok, Rhoda. What’s up?”

“You know I care about you, don’t you?” 

“Rhoda, what’s going on?” 

“Ok. Mary….I love you.”

“I love you, too, Rhoda.”

“No. I love you like I’m supposed to love Jean-Pierre.” 

Mary stood up, looked at me, looked out her window, looked back at me and went to the kitchen.

“Mary? Come on, kid. This isn’t really  _ that _ terrible is it?”

“How long have you…. _ felt _ this way about me?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t taken the time to think about it. Are you ok?’

Mary walked over to me and took my hands. I looked at her, waiting for what was next. 

“Rhoda. Am I the reason you left Minneapolis?” 

“Yes. I was terrified of my feelings for you, Mare. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

“Kiss me already, Mary. I’ve waited so long for….” I began to say as Mary pressed her lips to mine. I never realized how soft they were. I felt my heart explode with happiness as our kiss got deeper and more intense. I let Marys hands travel up and down my body. 

“Mary,” I whispered. “Let’s go to your room.” I took Marys hand and smiled at her with such happiness, I probably looked like an idiot. I was shaking the whole time. What if she’s horrified at what she sees? One boob is bigger than the other, my thighs are huge, and the rest of my legs, ugh. I have rolls on my stomach. Mary Richards doesn’t know what rolls are. She’s perfect. 

“I can hear your heartbeat.” Mary whispered. 

“I’m nervous.” 

“Why?”

“What if you don’t like….the way I look?” 

“Oh, Rhoda. That could never happen. You’re perfect just as you are.” 

“Look at me. My right boob is bigger than my left, my thighs are as big as your couch and I have rolls on my stomach. You don’t have rolls. Perfect Mary Richards could never have those.” 

“Rhoda, look. I want to show you something.” Mary said. I watched her take her shirt off. Once she relaxed, I noticed half a roll on her stomach. I kissed it, along with the rest of her body. Mary undid her bra, leaving her breasts exposed. I marveled them. They were just as I thought they’d be, perfect in every way. 

“God, look at them. They’re amazing.” 

Mary chuckled a little. I kissed her on the lips again for a long time. I could not believe this was happening to me. Me, Rhoda Fay Morgenstern, is finally having sex with the woman of her dreams. Well, this isn’t just sex. I’m...making love to Mary Richards. As I went down the rest of her body, I kissed every inch, marveled it all. Then I got to  _ it. _ I got to her center. I kissed her thighs, everything but her beautiful womanhood. 

“Mary, why didn’t you tell me you were perfect down here, too?”

“I wanted to surprise you. Surprised?”

“Not really, no, to be honest.” I smiled as I continued to tease her. 

“Rhoda, I want you so badly.” Mary begged. I kissed it first, then began to rub Marys already wet center. I looked up at Mary. 

“Oh my god, Rhoda.” Mary moaned. It was primal and guttural. I made my way down further and looked to Mary again. 

“Please, fuck me.” Mary begged again. I inserted one finger, then two. I heard Marys moans get louder. I lied on top of her as my fingers kept sliding in and out. 

“Rhoda, don’t stop. Don’t stop, oh god, please don’t stop.” Mary kept begging, moaning, for more. And I gladly gave her what she wanted. 

“Rhoda. Fuck, Rhoda!” Mary loudly moaned as she climaxed. I rolled onto my side, staring at Mary and taking in her beauty. 

“I love you.” Mary said out of breath.

“I love you, too.” 

“Rhoda. You realize we can never mention this to anyone, don’t you?”

“I know, kid.” I felt defeated as I realized this. 

“How’s Jean-Pierre going to take this?” Mary looked at me. 

“Good question. I have no idea. I’ll tell him when they all get back, I guess.” 

“Do you want me there?” 

“No. Yes. Please will you be there?” 

“Of course.” Mary kissed me as she got out of bed and got her clothes on. I knew everyone would be back soon. I watched Mary get each article of clothing on.  **_She really is a goddess, isn’t she?_ ** I went up and put my arms around her waist. 

“Rhoda, you know we can’t. Everyone could be back any second. Will you get your clothes on? We have to fix ourselves before they come back.” Mary laughed a little. I smiled at her as I went to get myself dressed. I felt the weight of her eyes watching me get dressed. I smiled as I realized Mary was staring at me. 

“Mare, wait.” I grabbed Marys wrist and pressed my lips to hers for a long time before I heard Lou’s voice as the door opened. I didn’t want the moment to end. I wanted to stay here with Mary forever. 

“Mare, can you go get Jean-Pierre?”

“You’re going to tell him now?”

“It’s only right that he knows.” 

“S-sure. Of course. I’ll be right back.” 

I paced back and forth in Marys room. I looked around at the painting on her walls and the books on the shelves. I sighed as I looked at the titles. Some I recognized, some I didn’t. 

“Rhoda, what is going on? Mary said you wanted to talk.”

“Yeah...um...can you sit for a minute?” I swallowed. 

“Sure.” Jean-Pierre sat on the edge of the bed. 

“While you went to the bar with Mr. Grant and Murray, Mary and I had a talk. I told her things that you don’t know about just yet. I told her I love her the way I’m supposed to love you. We kissed and came up here and had sex. I’m sorry, Jean-Pierre. I’m so sorry.” I waited for some kind of response from him. I noticed his hand reach into his pocket and he got down on one knee. I gasped as he pulled out a ring. 

“Rhoda Morgenstern, will you marry me?” Jean-Pierre smiled.

“Will Rhoda Morgenstern do what?” Mary barged in.

“Mary!” I yelled. “I’m sorry, Jean-Pierre. Of course I will.” 

“Rhoda, no. Do you not remember what just happened not 15 minutes ago in this room?” Mary asked. I could hear the heartbreak in her voice. 

“I’m sorry kid, I have to.” I cried.

“No, Rhoda, you don’t. You could fight a little harder for us.” Mary yelled.

“Mary, I can’t. I’ll send you an invite to the wedding.” 

“I already have a date picked out, if you’re alright with it.” 

“What is it?” I asked.

“This day next year?”

“Sure. Sounds good.” I smiled. 

“Rhoda!? What are you doing?”

“I’m doing what’s best for the both of us.”

“This isn’t ‘best,’ Rhoda. This is worst.” Mary cried. Mary ran out and downstairs. 

**Saturday, September 30th, 1978**

**Rhodas Wedding**

**Mary**

I couldn’t bear to go to the wedding, but it was important to Rhoda and I’d been longing to see her again given the last time we saw each other went sour real quick. I wanted to make amends with her. Even if we weren’t an item, I just want Rhoda back in my life, I miss her so much. 

“Mary! I’m so glad you could make it!” Rhoda hugged me. The smell of her perfume made me a little weak in the knees. 

“Can we talk for a moment?” I asked. 

“Sure. What’s going on?” 

“I want to apologize for how things went the last time we saw each other. I was heartbroken. I wasn’t very understanding of where you were coming from. I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, it’s alright, kid. It was a year ago. In that time, I’ve come to realize how much I love Jean-Pierre.” I could tell Rhoda was lying through her teeth. 

“Hey, Mary!” Georgette called. 

“I have to go, I want to find Jean-Pierre. Enjoy the reception, will ya? It was good to see you again.” 

“You, too, Rhoda.” I watched Rhoda walk away in her gorgeous satin wedding dress. I longed to be in her arms again. I longed to feel what I felt that night one year ago. 

“Mary! No one thought you would make it after what happened with you and Rhoda.” 

“How do you know what happened? Only Murray and Mr. Grant were there.”

“I guess Murray got too drunk and called Ted who told me and here we are. I just want you to know that you’re still the same Mary as before. You’re still my friend no matter what.” 

“Thanks, Georgette.”

“Georgette, there you are. Mary.” Ted smiled as he looked at me.

“Hi, Ted. Don’t start.” I looked at Ted.

“I won't, I promise.” Ted threw his hands in the air. 

“Georgette, where’s the ladies room?”

“Down the hall and to the left, you can’t miss it.” 

As I walked to find the ladies room, I heard laughing getting louder and louder. I opened the door to an empty room to see Jean-Pierre and a bridesmaid kissing on a table. I ran to find Rhoda as quickly as I could. 

“Rhoda!” 

“Mary, have you seen Jean-Pierre? I’ve been looking all over.” 

“Yes! That’s what I came to tell you. I just saw him kissing a bridesmaid.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No.” 

“Mary, I’m surprised at you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re lying about my husband kissing another woman just to get me back. That’s low for you, Mare.” 

“But Rhoda…”

“I want you out of here. Don’t talk to me again either. Don’t call me, don’t try to get in touch with me! I want nothing to do with you, Mary!” Rhoda stormed away. I stood on the floor for a moment before finally walking out. I had no idea it would be the last time we’d see each other until 2000. 

**2000**

“Mary! Mary!” Rhoda called behind the cab. I’d been trying to get in contact with her for weeks with no luck. When I saw her standing there in the street, I thought I was dreaming as I have many times before. When I hugged her and felt her arms around me, when I smelled that same perfume I loved so much, I knew all of this was real. There was no illusion, no dream, Rhoda was really here, right in front of me. 

“How are you and Jean-Pierre?” I asked. 

“We got divorced. Turns out you were right. I saw him cheating with that bridesmaid you told me about at the wedding.” 

“Oh my god. Did he tell you how long?” 

“Since the wedding.” 

“No.” I gasped.

“Yes. I couldn’t believe it either.” 

“Oh, Rhoda, I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m over it. I’m so sorry about Steven.” 

“Thanks. I miss him.” 

“What was it?”

“Rock climbing accident.”

“I didn’t know he was athletic,”

“He wasn’t.”

“Hey, do you remember our...moment in 1977?” Rhoda whispered in my ear.

“Of course. I haven’t forgotten it.” 

“Want to go back to your place and recreate it?” 

“I’d love that very much.” 

“There is one thing I’ve always wanted to do.” I pressed my lips to Rhodas on the sidewalk, gently pushing her onto a building. Our kiss deepened for a moment before someone whistled at us and said to get a room. I laughed at how young I felt all over again. 


End file.
